


Doing One's Duty As a Fellow Jedi By Keeping Aware Of Every Fascinating Facet of Their Lives

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Everybody knew everybody in the Temple—if you don’t know a Master specifically, you knew somebody who knew that Master. Like a web, every Jedi in the Temple was connected: not just in the Force, but in the threads of teaching lineages, creche relationships, shared classes as initiates. And there was nobody who was more aware of the threads than Master Plo Koon, whose genial nature and breathing mask hid a mind that was keenly aware of every single going-on in the Temple.Master Micah could call it “research” and “keeping aware of the other Jedi’s martial capabilities to better serve as Battlemaster” and even “doing my duty as a fellow Jedi to keep aware of their difficulties so I may better assist them,” but Bultar Swan had been his padawan for years now, and she knew.--Jedi gossips Master Plo Koon and Master Micah Giiett face off with "tired of all of this gossip" Padawan Bultar Swan
Relationships: Bultar Swan & Plo Koon & Micah Giiett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Doing One's Duty As a Fellow Jedi By Keeping Aware Of Every Fascinating Facet of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augustine94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustine94/gifts).



> happy christmas, augustine! i didn't want to only give you sad, so i wrote a little cracky snippy as well! i hope you enjoy!!

“Oh, you’d never guess what happened next,” Plo said, very seriously. “It was truly a sight to behold. But you don’t want to hear all of those stuffy details.”

“Of course not,” Micah agreed. “Really, Plo, you must cut to the chase more.”

“It adds flavor,” he said. “How else would you see the portrait painted before you?”

“Mixing metaphors?” Micah looked up. “Don’t just stand in the doorway, Bultar.”

Bultar had only just gotten back to the quarters she shared with her Master and Master Plo. They were having an in-depth discussion, which was another way of saying that they were gossiping furiously about the other Masters and Padawans of the Temple. “Who is it this time?” she asked with a sigh.

“Oh, I’m sure you don’t know them,” Plo said, and his mask did nothing to hide the lofty tones that every other Jedi in the Temple was suckered into asking for information with. 

“It wouldn’t do to cloud your impression of the other Padawans,” Master Micah said, because for all that he and Master Plo enjoyed heckling each other around others, they were always unified in one task.

Gossip.

Everybody knew everybody in the Temple—if you don’t know a Master specifically, you knew somebody who knew that Master. Like a web, every Jedi in the Temple was connected: not just in the Force, but in the threads of teaching lineages, creche relationships, shared classes as initiates. And there was nobody who was more aware of the threads than Master Plo Koon, whose genial nature and breathing mask hid a mind that was keenly aware of every single going-on in the Temple.

And Master Micah Giiett was, for all that he pretended not to be, his comrade-in-arms, united in a quest to know all there was to know.

Master Micah could call it “research” and “keeping aware of the other Jedi’s martial capabilities to better serve as Battlemaster” and even “doing my duty as a fellow Jedi to keep aware of their difficulties so I may better assist them,” but Bultar Swan had been his padawan for years now, and she _knew_.

She knew.

“Is this about Obi-Wan again?”

Plo Koon, despite the mask that covered his entire face, blinked innocently at her. “Really, Bultar. Gossiping about your fellow padawan?”

Master Micah sighed, very loudly and dramatically. “Truly, we all know how that boy gets into trouble, but there’s no need for such slander.”

“I am _leaving_ ,” Bultar said, very firmly. “And you will never get to share whatever new gossip you’ve dug up unless you stop these dramatics, Masters.”

They shared a familiar look. Bultar was used to it—they were capable of a wealth of communication with just a glance, the two life partners so familiar with each other. And then, Master Plo patted the spot next to him on the couch and said, “Take a seat, Padawan, and let me tell you the story of Young Obi-Wan’s trip to the Mandalore system.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i spent about two days downloading as much information about these three folks into my brain but what is characterization?~~
> 
> \--
> 
> here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
